Terra Nova S2 E1&2 Lost and Found script
by D.R. MCCANN
Summary: Cut off from Hope Plaza, Terra Nova seeks to become resource independent while the Sixers are searching for a way to re-contact to 2149. The Badlands, and Lucas – if he survives – offer a solution, albeit a dangerous one.


"lost and Found"

Part 1

_Terra Nova, Season 2, Episode 1_

D.R. McCann

TERRA NOVA

"LOST AND FOUND"

PART 1 OF A 2-PART EPISODE

TEASER

FADE IN:

ExT. Open field – Morning

Brilliant blue sky overhead and lush green jungle spread out over undulating land as far as the eye can see. In the distance is the Terra Nova colony's distinctive circle of fence, fields and buildings.

Seen from above, in a clearing outside the gate (OTG)is a 10-meter tall communications tower almost built. Around its base and on the tower are a dozen Terra Novans constructing it. A few soldiers stand guard, but the scene is peaceful and the citizens happily joke among themselves and with the guards as they work in the morning sun. It is a good-spirited event, much like other communal work at TN. A craggy, 40-something, civil engineer, SIMON WADE, is pacing and shouting out orders to the workers above.

On the top rung of the iron tower stand TWO MEN,JOHN and MARTY. They are in their early 20s, buff and tan. They are handed a beam from below and working it into place so that at each end it will be attached to the tower's columns. Below them stand TWO YOUNG WOMEN, SARAH and HEATHER, both fit and healthy-looking, who are bolting metal struts to another beam. They are flirting and laughing with the men. John, the younger of the two men is embarrassed by the attention but pleased to get it. He keeps half an eye on Sarah, the prettier of the two girls.

With the beam nearly in place and John about to attach it at one end, we hear a shrill screech and see a vibration pass through the tower. John turns to his workmate Marty, whose face registers surprise as the beam under them slowly gives way. A loud cracking sound is heard and the tower sways as the beam folds in the middle. The broken beam nearly hits Sarah in the head and she dives backwards and barely catches herself as she falls past the beam where she'd stood. Heather grabs her wrist and they struggle her to safety on the beam below.

John and Marty are not so fortunate and as the beam on which they stand snaps, they plunge ten meters to the ground, landing hard in the clearing. Blood seeps from beneath them.

The crowd closes around and a young MEDIC pushes through, squats down to help but after a minute of emergency treatment, pronounces them dead.

Simon Wade backs away from the crowd and looks upward toward the tower. He slowly climbs to where the broken beam is lodged in the scaffolding and struts. He grabs it and looks closely at the bend where the metal gave way.

Off broken beam - SMASH CUT TO:

main titles.

end of teaser

TERRA NOVA - "Lost and Found" (Part 1)

act 1

FADE IN:

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE – MIDDAY

COMMANDER TAYLOR, Sheriff JIM SHANNON, Lead Scientist MALCOLM WALLACE and Simon Wade stand at Taylor's dino-desk with a short piece of the broken beam between them. They are solemn because of the recent deaths of the two men.

Malcolm

The tensile strength was way below par.

Taylor

Well, that's clear Malcolm. But why? And how in the hell do we finish the comms. tower? Let alone re-build this compound.

Wade

It's the materials. We just haven't got what we need to mix with the meteoric iron to make steel.

shannon

Not the first shortage we've experienced since we lost the portal.

taylor

Damn it all. We can't be held hostage by this. Otherwise Terra Nova's going to revert to a primitive society – bows and arrows – all over again.

Taylor lays down the broken beam and picks up a gun in one hand and a Plex in the other. He holds them out to the others.

taylor

What happens when we can no long run these? Malcolm, it's up to you. We need to get ahead of this. You gotta make us a list of whatever's necessary to run this colony, the equipment we no long receive from Hope Plaza. Then we need to go OTG and find the materials we need to build this stuff, before another accident happens.

Malcolm

I can make a list. I got to go through the supply sheds and talk to some of our department heads. Then we'll need to figure out what we can find here to substitute for materials produced in 2149. But it can be done.

taylor

Of course it can be done. And in the meantime Wade can take a geologist and go search for whatever it is we need to make better steel…

wade

… manganese. It should be abundant, out there in the craters, or better yet, near the old quarry now that the Sixers are gone and we can get to it again. And with a few changes to the smelter we should be able to extract it from the rock, and to mix it with the iron.

Taylor

Ok Wade, you take whoever you need and find whatever is that's out there that can make steel strong enough to hold a man's weight.

wade

Sure Commander. I'm on it… (exits)

taylor

And Malcolm, you get to making that list. Shannon here can help you with what it is we need to run the security side of the colony.

Malcolm

Too bad Wash isn't here, she'd have this down cold…

Shannon and Taylor look at each other with sadness and resignation, neither happy to be reminded of Wash's execution by Lucas.

Taylor

That she would Malcolm. (BEAT) (sardonically) But I guess I could look over the list when you have it done and make a pretty good job of refining it.

malcolm

(looking between Taylor and Shannon and latterly aware of his faux pas) Yes sir. I didn't mean to suggest… I'll get to this right away (exits).

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

ext. memorial field – afternoon

The colony's graveyard sits in a clearing on the side of a hill, surrounded by jungle but overlooking the colony in the distance. In the cemetery are about 50 graves laid out in short rows. They are of various ages – but none more than a decade old. Each grave has a roughly carved stone or wooden marker, some with drying bundles of flowers set on the mounds.

On the north side of the clearing are two newly dug open graves with about THIRTY TN RESIDENTS standing around them. Taylor stands in front next to the graves and is addressing the crowd, which has in it Sarah and Heather from the tower, JOHN AND MARTY'S 2 SETS OF MIDDLE-AGED PARENTS. There are EIGHT LITTLE KIDS running around behind the mourners, in and out of the gravestones.

Taylor

… I watched John and Marty grow up, from no bigger than that (indicating shoulder high). I remember their arrival on the 4th pilgrimage, especially Marty who was more than a little shocked by his surroundings. (brief smiles in the crowd) Over the years they grew into fine young men, who worked hard to become builders, much needed by this colony. Many of you are living in beautiful, sturdy houses that they put together. (nods in the crowd)

Taylor looks out over the crowd, watching the kids bounding around the cemetery.

Taylor (Cont.)

Their energy and their humor will be missed by their friends and loved ones. (BEAT) Marty and John and other young people like them are the future of Terra Nova and we are all diminished when we lose citizens like these, who every day demonstrate a love-of-life and a pioneering spirit.

Taylor steps aside and CARSON, a ruddy-faced man the same age as John and Marty, moves forward to face the crowd.

Parents of small kids running around the cemetery turn briefly to see that their children are alright.

CARSON

I remember the day we all came through the portal. (Broken up, he clears his throat) We arrived on the 4th pilgrimage together. I came with my dad, he's was a soldier then. But Marty and John came with their parents (looks at the four parents) who'd won the lottery. They used to talk about how it was for them back on Earth, and the struggle their folks had, just to eke out a living and keep them healthy and safe. So, even as teenagers we all knew we were fortunate. We'd been given this second chance. This chance to live in sunlight and clean air. And ever since our school days in Terra Nova we have looked forward to growing up here, getting married (looking a Sarah and Heather) and building a new life for ourselves. And for all the others who are supposed to follow us through the portal. (BEAT) I just feel so bad that Marty and John won't ever have that chance (breaks down in tears).

Taylor leads the sobbing man away, and the dead men's four parents step forward and silently each shovels a symbolic spade of dirt in the graves. Downcast, they turn to go and 2 YOUNG MEN take up the task of closing and marking the graves.

The crowd disperses in small groups, walking slowly toward the colony in the distance. They are talking quietly among themselves.

Mourners call their kids and some of the parents hug them close before leaving Memorial Field, as if realizing again just how glad they are to have them.

IN THE FOREGROUND:

Taylor chatting with the others is walking with the crowd out of the field.

IN THE BACKGROUND:

One young mother (late 20s and robust) MARY BETH, stops and looks around the cemetery for her daughter. She calls her husband, BEN SAMUELS(early 30s and butch), who is talking to the one of the mourners. He joins her and they briefly look for their child…

IN THE FOREGROUND:

MARY BETH

Commander Taylor!

Taylor, walking toward the woods, turns to look at Mary Beth and Ben behind him. Most of the mourners are gone but these two and another young couple remain in the field.

taylor

Mary Beth? Ben?

Mary beth

Commander, we can't find Sissy. She was here, playing with Camilla…

The other young couple, KAREN and SAM BARNES, both in their early 30s, approach.

SAM

Cammie is gone too. They were just there (points to edge of the cemetery)…

taylor

(yelling at trailing end of the departing mourners and rear guards) Reynolds, folk, we need you back here.

CORPORAL MARK REYNOLDS and TWO GUARDS, hurry back, along with a DOZEN CITIZENS of both sexes and varying ages.

taylor

Listen up. Two little girls have gone missing – Cammie Barnes and Sissy Samuels. Spread out and find them. They can't have wandered too far.

The crowd quickly moves through the cemetery to the edge of the forest.

FADE TO:

EXT. BADLANDS – Dawn

MIRA, the leader of the Sixers, and HOOPER, now heading the Phoenix Group, stand with two of Mira's men – BUCK and SA'ID – on the edge of a desert not unlike Earth's Mojave. Behind them is a camp full of Phoenix soldiers and Mira's people, all just starting their day.

Mira

He needs antibiotics. Specifically, cypocillicin.

buck

Ok. How much?

Mira

As much as you can get. But for now, two weeks' treatment. You know where to find it.

buck

It's not easy getting in and out of Terra Nova at the best of times, but now I bet with them around (nodding at Hooper) it's really buttoned up tight.

Hooper

A diversion is all you need. (Challenging Mira)But if your men aren't up to it, I can send mine.

Mira

You two can do this. Just slip in and out under the fence. Quick and quiet.

buck

Sure, we know how to do it.

mira

We'll meet you where we found the bowsprit, remember? (the men nod). Three days. His meds run out then. On day four Lucas dies, and with him our chances of getting back to 2149.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR MEMORIAL FIELD – MIDDAY

Buck and Sa'id are hiding in the bush, watching the mourners in Memorial Field. They move through the undergrowth parallel to the mourners, and taking up a position on the edge of the jungle surrounding the cemetery, they watch the funeral.

SA'ID

(whispering) Taylor's outside. Now might be a good time to get under the fence. Not so many people.

buck

(whispering) Night's better.

The two men watch as the service progresses

BACKGROUND: Taylor comes forward to speak at graveside.

FOREGROUND: The kids are running around between the two men and the mourners.

SA'ID

Damn kids.

Buck

(watching the kids) Hey, I got an idea. We could grab one: that would empty the colony, those folk out looking for her.

SA'ID

Good idea, man. Pick one! (snickers).

Two girls aged about 5, CAMILLA and SISSY, are intently gathering bunches of dried flowers from the graves.

BACKGROUND: The funeral continues, with Carson speaking.

FOREGROUND: Signaling Sa'id to be silent, Buck steps forward to the edge of the clearing and grabs Camilla. He puts his hand over her mouth. Sissy looks up and starts to shout, so he grabs her, urgently whispering to Sa'id to come help with the struggling girls. He has one in each arm and is trying to cover their mouths with his hands as they bite and scratch at him.

Sa'id dashes forward and grabs Sissy, and covers her mouth. The men lope into the jungle.

BACKGROUND: Taylor leads Carson away and the parents put a spade of dirt into the graves. The mourners are oblivious to the kidnapping.

FADE OUT

END ACT 1

TERRA NOVA - "Lost and Found" (Part 1)

ACT 2

FADE IN:

EXT. COMPOUND/INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON

In the forecourt of the compound are the Samuels and Barnes and other CITIZENS. The mothers are crying and being held by various other women. The men are talking and gesturing.

Taylor, overlooking the forecourt of the compound from his partly rebuilt walkway, turns and enters the office.

In the office is Shannon and Reynolds.

shannon

Completely gone. We searched for a half-a-click in each direction. Nothing. (looking toward the window) And with night coming … well, it's bad news.

taylor

We'll need to get search parties going. Now! Shannon, you head that up. Volunteers only: it's too dangerous out there at night and some folk won't want to go.

shannon

Yes sir.

taylor

Put 'em in teams of three, a soldier with each team. Ask Riley to help. I'll be down shortly. (Shannon nods and exits)

taylor (cont.)

Reynolds, tell me again about Mira and the Phoenix guys. Where did you lose them?

reynolds

Just past Marker 33. About 25 clicks north of here. Sentries at Outpost 6 went in search of them, and saw their convoy heading north.

taylor

Well, this morning I got word that Outpost 6 saw two guys – they looked like Mira's men. But our guys lost them in the jungle.

Reynolds

Maybe they were left behind to guard the route north, to see if we were following…

taylor

… Hmmmm, I wonder.

Taylor turns and walks away, deep in thought. (BEAT) He spins and faces Reynolds.

Taylor

Ok, Reynolds, this is what I want you to do. You need to go back and pick up their trail and then….

Off Taylor's face - SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. FORecourt of Terra nova – late afternoon.

Shannon is organizing the search teams. There are a hundred people milling around, collecting themselves into small groups. They are carrying flashlights and small packs, and are dressed for bush-walking.

Reynolds comes quickly down the stairs and exits off camera. Taylor follows him, and approaches Shannon.

Shannon

There aren't enough soldiers to put one per team of three, so I'm making the teams bigger.

Taylor

Yeah, makes sense, it's safer that having lots of small groups OTG without a guard. Especially now (looking at late-day sun).

Taylor scans the large turn-out of volunteers.

TAYlor (cont.)

It's mighty good to see so many people turning out to help.

shannon

Hardly surprising, is it? People in Terra Nova want to help their neighbors. It comes with the territory.

Taylor

(proudly) That it does.

Shannon calls the crowd around, and in a loud voice explains the assignment.

Shannon

We'll start in Memorial Field, and set off in different directions from there. Each team will have a soldier and a Rover with a spotlight. Anything you find, report immediately. And if you get into danger, let us know and you'll get backup. (He and ELISABETH exchange looks) We need you back here by 2200 hours whether you've found the girls or not. And, be sure to check in hourly so we don't lose you too.

Elisabeth is handing out first aid kits to the teams.

elisabeth

For scratches and scrapes (to one team's member). Anything worse, come back to the clinic or call me. I'll be out searching too.

Elisabeth signals MADDY, who approaches.

Maddy

Yeah mom?

Elisabeth

Where's Zoe?

maddy

A teacher is keeping all the little kids at school. She'll feed them and put them to bed there.

Elisabeth returns to handing out first aid kits as Maddy walks across the compound.

Nearby the gate in the compound Reynolds and TWO SOLDIERS finish loading their transport, the two climb in and he is set to board. MADDY detours and approaches him.

Maddy

You're not going out with us?

reynolds

Different assignment. I'll be back soon. But you take care. It's not safe OTG at night.

maddy

That's why we are so worried about Sissy and Cammie. (BEAT) I know how I'd feel if it were Zoe. Just imagine how scared those girls must be…

Reynolds is aware they may well be dead. He tries to explain.

reynolds

It's dangerous out there Maddy. The girls, ah…

He can't bring himself to speak the worst, and instead, kisses her goodbye, boards his transport and he and the two soldiers drive out the gate.

Near Elisabeth in the compound are Maddy, TASHA, and SKYE, who form a group around PRIVATE DUNHAM, who has a Rover parked behind him.

Skye takes a first aid kit from Elisabeth and looks around for JOSH. She sees him on the edge of the compound, standing alone, watching the others.

Josh, on the sidelines, is in a dark mood. He watches as the groups form and gather their supplies and head for their rovers. Skye approaches him.

Skye

You can join our group. We have room for another person.

josh

(cynically) Why? You know they're already dead. Everyone knows it.

Skye

(Ever wary of Josh's moods) You can't know that. Besides, we gotta try.

Josh

You're putting yourself in danger, you all know that?

skye

Yah Josh, we all know that (exasperated). (BEAT) You're welcome to come with us if you want…

Josh

… Nah, what's the point. Dead is dead. (BEAT) Anyway, I gotta work… Boylan's is opening even if you all are OTG…

skye

(Sarcastically) … figures.

josh

Not everyone is so stupid to go out the gate at night…

Skye walks away in disgust, and returns to her search team. Josh spins and leaves, but when a few meters away he turns to take a final look at Skye but she doesn't see. Pissed off, he goes on towards Boylan's bar.

Shannon gives final directions, the teams board the Rovers and they head out the gate. Taylor joins Shannon near the last Rover.

taylor

Sissy and Cammie are very young. They don't have survival skills, so this could end badly. In fact, we may never find any trace of them at all. So you gotta prepare your people for that eventuality.

Shannon

No one's saying so, but everyone is thinking it I'm sure. We'll give it our best shot.

Shannon climbs into the Rover and does a final radio check. Elisabeth is sitting in the front next to him and the two sets of parents (Mary Beth/Ben Samuels, Karen/Sam Barnes)are in the back seats of the Rover.

Shannon

(Confused) You coming with us Commander?

Taylor

Got something else to do. I'll be out later…

He nods them good-bye. Shannon's Rover is the last out the heavy wooden gate, which is lowered by the guards.

Taylor climbs the stairs to his office and watches the last Rover head into the distance. He scans the compound from above and from Taylors POV we see it is empty and he is nearly alone. There are only two guards in the guard-hut above the gate. Terra Nova is near deserted.

INT. TAYLOR's OFFICE – AFTERNOON

ENTERING HIS OFFICE from Taylor's POV we see Lieut. Wash's jacket with her name on it, hanging on a coat-hook near the door where he's left it since she's died. He grabs tight of a bit of fabric for a moment and pauses to grieve.(BEAT)He pulls himself together and sits down next to the comms. unit. He sighs deeply.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. BOYLAN'S BAR – LATE AFTERNOON

The bar, which was fully restored when the Phoenix guys were regular customers, is gloomy and near-empty. It presents an melancholy atmosphere with a few of the REGULARS, who have no interest in searching for the girls, leaning over their drinks.

Josh walks slowly down the stairs, looking even blacker as he takes in the scene. He enters fully and takes his place behind the bar.

Josh

(To self) Whatever (as he starts work).

Boylan comes down the interior stairs, in a relatively light mood.

Boylan

Ah, there you are Josh-boy.

Boylan stops and looks around at the near-empty bar. He checks his watch, and looks questioningly at Josh.

Boylan (cont.)

What's up? Where is everybody?

Fade out

Fade in:

EXT/INT. ROVER IN JUNGLE – AFTERNOON

Buck and Sa'id are running through the jungle, carrying the two crying, struggling girls in their arms. The approach their Rover.

Buck

Get them inside, quick!

Sa'id

We sure didn't need two of 'em.

buck

I didn't have a choice. Now get them inside. Maybe they'll stop yelling.

They put the girls in the back of the Rover but they only scream louder, flailing around and kicking the men.

buck

(climbing in Rover) Get us outa here!

Sa'id jumps in behind the wheel, starts the Rover and quickly drives into the jungle. They move through it fast and the girls are bouncing and crying in the back. Finally, they reach a rise where when the CAMERA PULLS BACK ABOVE THE TREES, we can see the TN fence in the distance. Sa'id parks the Rover tight under the trees and Buck jumps out and pulls some bush around it, making the Rover nearly invisible.

Sa'id climbs out and we hear the girls shouting in the Rover. He closes the door on the noise.

buck

This'll do (looking around). It'll be dark soon and we can go find the meds.

Sa'id is not happy and Buck sees that.

buck (cont.)

A good distraction, huh? Terra Nova will be empty now, with all those good folks out here searching for these two (nodding at the noise).

Sa'id

What we gonna do with them (indicating the crying girls) when we're breaking into Terra Nova?

buck

Ah, they'll quiet down soon. They're little. It's almost dark – they'll go to sleep.

SA'ID

(scowling) We should prob'ly just kill 'em.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE – NEAR DUSK

Simon Wade and TWO MEN, an older male geologist WILL MADDOX and young industrial engineer, ALEX SANCHEZ, enter to speak to Taylor, who is at his desk, alone and doing paper work with one ear cocked to the radio chatter coming from the groups OTG who are searching for the girls.

taylor

You ready then? You don't want to wait till tomorrow morning?

wade

We can get to Outpost 2 before night, then we can get an early start tomorrow. Will, here, has a good idea where to look for the manganese. Once we find it, Alex can tell us how much we need. Depends on its purity. We think it shouldn't be much of a problem.

taylor

Alright then. Stay in contact. Check in with me from Outpost 2 when you arrive.

The three men exit and as Wade leaves through the doorway, he turns to Taylor.

wade

Malcolm says to tell you he'll have a first draft of that list by morning.

Taylor waves them out and turns again to the radio.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. BOYLAN'S BAR – DUSK

Boylan and Josh are at the bar, where Josh is explaining about the accident in the morning and the missing girls.

Josh

… So, if you didn't sleep all day, you'd know what happened…

boyland

…but if I work all night, when else am I gonna sleep?

josh

Whatever. That's where most everyone is. Also, my dad said Taylor's told Malcolm to write a list of things the colony needs to start making, to replace the things we used to get through Hope Plaza.

Boylan muses.

Boylan

Smart, actually. We will be in real trouble if we run out of some things, like medicines or… (beat) microchips.

josh

Chips? I thought you made those.

Boylan

Only in emergencies.(Beat) But now that the supply from 2149 has dried up, I suppose my chip-making services will be much in demand.

Boylan happily muses again.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

A SERIES OF SHORT SCENES:

EXT. EDGE OF CEMETERY – DUSK

As Shannon's Rover pulls up and stops, in the distance people are walking in different directions into the jungle from the cemetery. Near them their Rovers plough slowly through the undergrowth, their spotlights aimed under the bushes.

Also walking, Skye and Maddy are yelling 'Cammie' and 'Sissy'. 'Come on out' says Tasha. Other searchers O.S. are doing the same.

INT/EXT. ROVER IN CEMETERY - DUSK

In the vehicle are Jim and Elisabeth Shannon and the two sets of parents.

shannon

(To the parents) We'll start by going north.

Shannon drives north out of Memorial Field, and after a quarter of a kilometer he stops and the 4 parents climb out with Elisabeth and start calling the girls.

Mary beth

Come out Sissy, its mommy.

In the distance we see other spotlights and flashlights shining through the brush and trees and hear other searchers calling out (O.S.) nearby. Shannon drives slowly and aims the Rover's searchlight into the trees while Elisabeth and the parents walk nearby.

int. in REYNOLDS' rover – dusk

Reynolds is chatting with the two soldiers, one of whom is driving.

Reynolds

Here, park here (to driver, who stops).

Reynolds looks at his watch, and picks up the comms. transmitter.

Reynolds (Cont.)

Reynolds to Commander Taylor.

taylor (on radio)

Come in Reynolds. Where are you?

reynolds

Commander, we are 15km north of the colony, at Marker 12. Will report in again in an hour as instructed.

taylor (on Radio)

HQ Out.

THE CAMERA PULLS BACK AND UP and we see that Reynolds and his two men are parked in a dark spot, not far from the outer TN fence, and bizarrely, not 15km distant as reported.

INT. IN ROVER – DUSK

Wade, Sanchez and Maddox are driving fast through the jungle away from TN to the south, in search of manganese.

WADE

Not me, I've never regretted coming here. If the Phoenix guys had taken over for good, that would have been different. But they didn't and what they did really makes it clear, doesn't it, just what we are fighting for?

5)INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE – DUSK

Taylor puts down the comms. speaker. He sits at his desk, with paper work still undone. He is melancholy, staring at Wash's jacket hanging on the hook near the door. It is eerily silent with an absence of people coming and going as is usually the case.

End SERIES OF SCENES FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT/EXT. SIXERS' ROVER HIDDEN IN JUNGLE – NIGHT

The Sixers' Rover is parked in a secluded dark spot. Sa'id is roughly holding and feeding the girls the two men's rations. Buck is listening to the chatter on the radio.

buck

The only way to keep them quiet is to feed 'em. (Beat) I remember that from my little brother.

Sa'id

(darkly) There are other ways.

buck

Listen (points to the radio with Reynolds' voice). That patrol – the one looking for us – they're way north now.

The girls have eaten enough to suit Sa'id, and the men inexpertly lie the crying girls down on the back floor of the Rover. The men try to tuck them in with their dirty jackets. The men climb out of the Rover to talk.

Sa'id

(threateningly) They better sleep.

buck

It'll only take a couple hours to get the meds. In and out, quick. Nobody's gonna know we were there. Then we can leave them near the fence somewhere…

Sa'id

…You better be right. Otherwise, I'm dumping them here…

Buck

…Just give them hour (indicating the girls).

Buck climbs back into the Rover to listen to the radio chatter at low volume as Sa'id leans against the vehicle and sulks.

The girls, who look like little angels with dirty, tear-streaked cheeks, are wrapped in each other's arms, falling to sleep.

FADE OUT

FADE in:

EXT. OUTSIDE ROVER – NIGHT

Nearly an hour later, Sa'id is jittery and pacing, and listening to the sounds of ravenous animals. Buck joins him from the vehicle.

Buck

They're asleep and the comms. chatter indicates that many of the colonists are outside the gate still, searching.

Sa'id

Stupid, in the dark. I'd be wrapped up in bed if I was them.

buck

Kids mean a lot to these folk. Not like Mira, abandoning hers in 2149.

Sa'id

(suspiciously) You gotta kid or something?

Buck

Ah forget it. Let's just get the meds…

Sa'id

… and end it.

The two men get weapons from the vehicle and Buck checks on the sleeping girls.

Sa'id notices Sissy is wearing a heart-shaped pendent on a coarse string tied to her wrist. He pulls out a knife and cuts the string, and takes the pendent and puts it in his jacket pocket.

Buck starts to reprimand him but when Sa'id glares at him, he decides against it.

They softly close the doors and prop sticks up against them to hold them closed, just in case the girls awake. The men slip off silently into the dark jungle toward the TN fence.

FADE OUT

END ACT 2

TERRA NOVA - "Lost and Found" (Part 1)

ACT 3

FADE IN:

EXT. SMALL CAMP NEAR GUARD POST – NIGHT

Wade, Sanchez and Maddox are sitting around a campfire looking at maps. Maddox is stirring a pot of food. Behind them is an outpost with a SOLDIER standing guard and SECOND SOLDIER, cleaning his weapon.

MADDOX

It shouldn't take much time finding the stuff. It's digging it up that's gonna be hard work.

WADE

The Sixers have been mining iron ore for years and those Phoenix guys left containers full of it. Maybe they planned to look for manganese later.

Sanchez

No, it's not that. There's enough manganese and metals left in 2149 to make iron alloy. No real shortage. Just ship the iron ore through to Hope Plaza and you got steel. That's why Hope Plaza kept shipping refined manganese to us here, because it's plentiful.

wade

But now, like with everything else, we're going to have to make-do with what we've got.

Maddox

But I'd guess we got a lot.

sanchez

Sure and better yet, we're not having to supply 2149. We're building our own future, here, not 2149's.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. BOYLAN'S BAR – NIGHT

The bar is still near empty and Boylan is sitting on a stool moping. Josh is serving the few customers and wiping up. He leans over the bar to speak with Boylan.

JOSH

Cheer up. The search can't last long – they won't find any trace of those girls.

Boylan

You're too young to be so cynical Josh. Gotta leave that to us older folk.

josh

Why, you? You gotta good business here. Lots of friends. Taylor's off your back for a change.

Boylan

Gonna get harder now that the Sixers aren't here to supply me.

Josh

With what?

boylan

Hops, barley. You know, for my beer. They had access to stuff that made pretty good booze.

josh

Like … ah… fruts?

boylan

Don't know what that is…

josh

… a bright pink fruit about yeah big (indicating size of coconut).

boylan

Sure. That sounds like one of 'em. Sixers make hooch outa four or five different fruits, or even leaves… you know, like Tequila. (BEAT) But how do you know about that stuff?

Josh

Ah, Skye showed me once, that's all. Out near the falls.

Boylan sits back on his stool, thinking. Josh goes on about the business of wiping the bar. Upon his return to where Boylan sits, Boylan puts out a hand and grabs Josh's.

Boylan

Ya know Josh, you've given me a brilliant idea.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR TERRA NOVA – NIGHT

Buck and Sa'id are moving quickly and quietly on foot through the undergrowth. In the distance we can see the colony, all lit up and deserted. They stand in the shadow of the trees for a moment, looking along the fence around the colony.

buck

(whispering) Told you, no one home. All out looking for the two kids.

The men skulk along in the bushes looking for the hole that Skye previous used to go in and out of the colony.

Sa'id

It's there (pointing). You'da thought Taylor woulda covered it up by now.

buck

Too busy, I guess, after the fight.

They hear a noise in the jungle and both freeze still. A moment later…

Buck

You stay here and stand guard. All those folks wandering around, could end up with one of them here.

Sa'id starts to object, but Buck holds up his hand, and then dashes toward the hole under the fence.

Buck

(whispering) I'll be back in 10 minutes.

Buck rolls through the hole and slinks into the compound, hiding in the shadows of trees, houses and containers.

Sa'id squats low in the dark forest outside the fence to wait. His ears are pricked up, listening for searchers and prowling dinos.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT/INT. TERRA NOVA CLINIC – NIGHT

Buck slides from one shadow to another, getting closer to the clinic. He holds back as a NURSE exits the clinic door and walks off towards home. When it's silent and no one is about, he runs to the door, crosses inside and heads directly to the drugs case.

He slides the drugs case open and takes out several bottles containing bright yellow tablets of cypocillicin. He silently closes the cabinet, pockets the drugs, and heads back to the door.

He waits till no one is passing outside, slips out the door and weaves through the shadows toward the fence.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

A SERIES OF SCENES:

EXT. ON TOP HQ, TN – NIGHT

Taylor is alone on the lookout tower above his office. He watches Buck (TAYLOR POV) through his binoculars as he exits the clinic and heads towards, and then under the fence.

taylor

(speaking into comms. system to Reynolds) There he goes… They're so predictable.

INT. REYNOLDS' ROVER, NEAR TN FENCE – NIGHT

The Rover is hidden in the bush and nearly invisible. Reynolds and two soldiers are looking through binoculars at Buck and Sa'id (REYNOLDS' POV) who have weapons drawn, as they meet up.

Reynolds

(whispers into comms.) Got 'em. Out.

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR TN FENCE – NIGHT

Buck is standing next to Sa'id, who has approached him from the shadows. Buck pulls out the medicines and shows them to Sa'id. They signal their leaving, and head out silently into the jungle on foot and toward their Rover.

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Taylor is back in his office getting his weapons and other equipment. He speaks into his Comms.

TAYLOR

(into Comms.) Just like we said, there are some Sixers outside the fence. Heading your way.

INT. SHANNON'S ROVER – NIGHT

Shannon

Got you. Out.

Shannon turns to Elisabeth and smiles knowingly.

EXT. FORECOURT OF TN COMPOUND - NIGHT

Taylor leaves his office, goes down the stairs to his Rover. REILLY approaches him.

TAYLOR

You got the post, Reilly. We'll be back before morning. Rest of the people will be coming back sooner.

reilly

Yes sir (and signals GUARDS to open the gate)

Taylor drives out the gate in his Rover.

END SERIES OF SCENES. FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. SMALL ROOM FULL OF JUNK - NIGHT

Josh has followed Boylan to his storage shed, where old bar furniture, cash boxes, broken tables, posters, dart boards and other equipment along with metal bits and pieces are stored in a higgly-piggly fashion.

Boylan switches on the light and Josh is astonished as he takes in the chaos.

Josh

My god Boylan, what is this junk?

Boylan

(looking struck)Why boy! Don't ya know a gold mine when you see it?

Josh wanders through the mess, picking up bits and replacing them on the piles. Boylan goes off in a different direction, as though looking for something specific.

Josh

How long you been here? Five years? And you've managed to accumulate so much junk in such a short time…

boylan

… well, pardon me, boy. As I said, this _junk_ - as you call it – it's worth a fortune now that we no longer have a link to 2149.

Josh looks confused, and searches for something of obvious value.

Josh

We going into the recycling business?

Boylan is enjoying himself, and all the more pleased that Josh said 'we'. He crosses to the back of the shed and picks up some copper tubing.

The camera SWEEPS ALONG THE BACK BENCH and we see more tubing, some large vats, and glass jars unceremoniously abandoned there and gathering dust.

Boylan

No, my boy, we're going to be the biggest brewers in Terra Nova.

A moment of silence before Josh walks forward and picks at the equipment.

Josh

(Sarcastically) Great. Lots of equipment here… if a bit battered (tossing down a broken tin). Need more than old tubing to make a still… Need something to put in it for instance.

Boylan

(Delighted that Josh has finally got the plot)Yep, and that's where you come in.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Buck and Sa'id are skulking back through the undergrowth toward their Rover. The sound of dinos snarling is nearer than before.

In the near distance SA'ID sees the Rover (SA'ID'S POV). He stops and turns to Buck behind him.

SA'ID

You got the meds. Now we can dump the girls and get outa here.

buck

Sure (beat). But (resolute) we need to put 'em near the fence where someone'll find 'em.

SA'ID

(Squaring up to Buck) No way man. Not if it's gonna get us caught.

buck

I'm not going to just abandon them out here…

SA'ID

(becoming aggressive) … and I am sure not gonna trade my life for theirs… got it?

A noise in the bush startles the two of them to silence. They both turn, facing outward, weapons in their hands, and listen for the sound of nearby dinos. Some moments pass and they hear nothing more. Sa'id gives Buck a nasty look and heads into the bush again.

SA'ID

Come on. (Menacingly) Or I'll leave you here with 'em.

They move off through the jungle stealthily toward their Rover.

FADE OUT

END ACT 3

TERRA NOVA - "Lost and Found" (Part 1)

ACT 4

FADE IN:

INT. SIXER'S ROVER – NIGHT

The two girls are entwined asleep in the back of the Rover until a LOUD DINO SNARL nearby the vehicle wakes them. They sit up and seeing they are alone in the Rover, they begin to cry again.

Sissy crawls forward into the front seat and toward the windscreen. Cammie holds back, wringing her clothes and whimpering.

We see past Sissy (Cammie POV), out the front window at a short distance: there is a Acceraptor (Slasher) sniffing and pacing, trying to pick up the scent.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. ROVER IN JUNGLE – NIGHT

Shannon, Elisabeth and the girls' parents are bounding about in their seats as Shannon drives fast through the rough terrain and jungle.

Shannon

Yeah, so Taylor thought it unlikely the girls could have wandered more than a half-kilometer all by themselves. And then with the two Sixers spotted coming back this way, he figured they must have taken them.

ben

But why? They're just little girls.

Shannon

Not sure. Guess Commander Taylor has some idea though.

Elisabeth

But why not tell us earlier? (looking at the distraught parents)

Shannon

Not to get your hopes up too high. He might have been wrong.

FADE OUT.

FaDE IN:

EXT/INT. SHANNON'S ROVER & DUNHAM'S ROVER - NIGHT

A few more minutes driving and Shannon's vehicle comes upon Dunham, Tasha, Skye and Maddy. Dunham is now driving as the others walk through the jungle calling the girls' names.

The immediate area is LIGHTED BY DUNHAM'S ROVER'S SPOTLIGHT but it's frighteningly dark beyond that. NOISE OF DINOS in the forest not too distant are heard.

Shannon pulls up alongside Dunham's vehicle and the latter stops. The walkers join them.

Shannon

(to Dunham and team) Time to pack it in. The girls haven't wandered off. They've been taken.

MADDY

(Horrified) By a dinosaur?!

Shannon

No, by Sixers we think.

SKYE

(Shaking head) But, why? They have no need of little kids. Can't work. As hostages?

Shannon

Motives aren't clear yet. But Commander Taylor's just seen a Sixer, maybe a Phoenix guy, in the compound.

Skye

He had the girls?

Shannon

No, he was alone. He used your gap under the fence to come in and take something from inside Terra Nova, and leave.

Dunham

But why? What would they want with two little girls?

Shannon

Not sure. (looks at Skye, who shakes her head). We can ask them when we meet up to them. Get in your Rover and follow us.

Shannon takes off first and Dunham's vehicle follows. They drive through the jungle heading north.

We hear Reynolds' voice over the Comms.

Shannon

Yeah, Shannon here. Where are you?

reynolds (o.S.)

We're near the fence, about a half-kilometer north of Marker 2. They're on foot, but we've lost 'em. They must have turned off somewhere…

shannon

We're not far from you. We're also moving with lights-out so don't shoot us. We'll keep coming north. You come south.

reynolds (Radio)

Yes sir. Out.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. SIXERS' ROVER – NIGHT

Cammie climbs into the front seat of the Rover with Sissy, who is looking for a way out. They begin pounding on the front window glass.

The camera focuses on the outside (Sissy's POV) and a Slasher can be seen through the window. It's prowling not ten meters from the vehicle.

The Slasher turns and looks toward the noise. Another Slasher comes out of the jungle and stares in the girls' direction

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR ROVER – NIGHT

Buck and Sa'id are running through the jungle toward their vehicle. As they near the area where it's hidden in the bush, they hear the sound of Slashers.

The two of them see the Slashers (Buck POV). Sa'id stops in his tracks and pulls back into the jungle.

But without thinking Buck runs forward toward the Rover. From five meters away he sees the girls in the front of the vehicle, pounding on the wind shield.

Buck

(yelling and gesturing at the girls) No, no! Get in the back. Hide!

The Slashers are distracted from the girls' pounding by Buck's yelling. They turn and peer directly at him. Buck stops dead in his tracks.

Buck is at decision point – to run like Sa'id or to go forward and try to save the girls. (BEAT)

Buck points his gun in front of him, pulls a knife from his legging, and moves forward stealthily.

As the Slashers approach, he fires at them and they stop momentarily and pull back. He continues firing as he runs forward.

Meanwhile, Sa'id is watching from the bush. Unable to escape without the Rover but unwilling to fight off the Slashers, he climbs a tree and hides in the branches, weapon drawn.

CUT TO:

EXT/INT. SHANNON'S ROVER – NIGHT

Shannon is driving rapidly north toward the TN fence; he accidently drives off the road. The Rover is trapped in a ditch. He and his passengers are ok, but shaken up.

The vehicle is still upright and the five passengers get out and try to push it out of the ditch and over a log which has the front tire trapped.

Dunham drives up behind them, nearly causing an accident. He and the teens (Skye, Tasha and Maddy) get out and they help the others free the vehicle.

They are startled to hear weapons fire in the distance.

After some long and agonizing minutes freeing Shannon's Rover they both finally speed away.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. SIXER'S VEHICLE AND NEARBY JUNGLE - NIGHT

The two Slashers are torn between Buck firing at them and the girls' pounding.

Buck fires a rapid volley and runs toward the vehicle. He is on the driver's side, where he can see the girls inside.

The girls see him and start pounding on the driver's side door to get out.

Buck tries to pull away the stick propping the driver's door closed but fumbles it. It is loosened by not yet off the door.

The Slashers come closer and Buck backs off toward the jungle, firing at them.

Sa'id in the tree sees what is unfolding and decides to get further from the impending bloodbath. He slides down the tree and runs around the outside of the danger area and away towards the south.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR DIRT TRACK - NIGHT

After successfully eluding the Slashers, Sa'id slows his run. He sees a well-used dirt track through the jungle.

He hears a vehicle in the far distance coming toward him. He backs into the jungle and takes up a position in the shadows, planning to ambush and steal the Rover.

(SA'ID POV) The Rover (Shannon's) comes nearer but still too far away to hear it.

Behind Sa'id in the forest are two young Slashers. They see him and move stealthily toward him. As they approach they start running. He fires and jumps out of the jungle, toward the track, but they overtake him.

The Slashers' tails flail and he is severely cut and bleeding, falling to the ground. They move in for the kill. He is mauled.

As they fight over the body Sissy's pendent falls from his pocket onto the ground in a pool of blood.

CUT TO:

INT/EXT. SHANNON'S ROVER AND JUNGLE TRACK - NIGHT

As Shannon's Rover comes up the track, Elisabeth turns on the spotlight.

He and Elisabeth, and the four parents see (SHANNON POV) what is left of Sa'id body being drug off into the jungle by the two Slashers.

(SHANNON POV) The Rover startles the Slashers and they momentarily look up as the light glints off their eyes, but they do not let loose of their kill.

They snarl and back off into the jungle dragging the body.

ELISABETH

Jim: that was a body.

MARY BETH

Oh God, my baby.

Ben wraps his arms around Mary Beth to comfort her.

SHANNON

We better get out and look.

Shannon hands Ben and Sam weapons. The three men disentangle themselves from their wives, and slowly step out of the Rover.

Not very deep in the jungle the men (SHANNON POV) can see the dinos growling and holding their ground over the body. Each has one eye toward the Rover.

Shannon and the men take up positions behind the vehicle and fire at the Slashers. One is hit and drops his meal. The other gives a last shake of his head and drops what remains of the body.

Jim and the men fire continuously.

With a snarl the Slashers lope off into the jungle, but not before one retrieves the rest of the body and drags it off.

Shannon and the two fathers run forward where the body had initially fallen, and in a pool of blood they see (SHANNON POV) Sissy's pendant. Shannon leans and picks it up. It glints in his bloody hand.

From behind come the women. Mary Beth sees the pendant and fearing the worst, she breaks out sobbing.

Mary Beth

Oh my God. Sissy…

Elisabeth

…No, we don't know that…

They all turn as Dunham and his passengers pull up in their Rover.

FADE OUT

FADE IN: A SERIES OF SCENES

EXT/INT. JUNGLE NEAR SIXERS' ROVER - NIGHT

Buck has backed away into the forest and climbed a tree to protect himself from the Slashers.

The Slashers menacingly move between the jungle near him and the Rover, unable to get to either the girls in the Rover or him.

Buck fires at them whenever they come close. When they move back towards the girls, he fires to attract their attention.

He yells at the girls in the vehicle.

Buck

(yelling) Hide! Move back!

When not attacking Buck, the Slashers rock the Rover about as they try to break through the windows.

The girls flail about inside, screeching louder, trying to hold on, and pounding at the doors to escape.

Buck

(shouting)Get in the back! Get down!

The Slashers stop a moment, sniff the air, and circle the Rover, now largely ignoring Buck. They concentrate on getting to the girls.

The terrified girls, ignoring Buck's instructions, can be seen inside the front(BUCK POV), pounding on the windows and door.

CUT TO:

INT. REYNOLDS' ROVER DRIVING IN JUNGLE – NIGHT

Reynolds and the two soldiers are driving as quickly as they can through the bush. As one of the young soldiers drives, Reynolds has Taylor on the comms.

Reynolds

We're still heading south, and can see lights from the colony now…

CUT TO:

3) INT. TAYLOR'S ROVER DRIVING THROUGH JUNGLE – NIGHT

Taylor is driving his Rover furiously through the night, with one hand holding the comms. We hear the end of Reynolds' transmission.

Taylor

(to Reynolds) I'm heading north. Shannon says they saw a dead Sixer. They retrieved something of Sissy's… The girls may be out here alone…

CUT TO:

4)INT. SHANNON ROVER DRIVING THROUGH JUNGLE – NIGHT

Shannon has left the track behind and is heading northeast through the jungle toward the colony fence. He and his passengers are bouncing off the walls of the Rover.

Mary Beth with Ben's arms around her, holds the pendant and is sobbing.

END SERIES OF SCENES FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT/INT. JUNGLE AND SIXER'S ROVER – NIGHT

Buck sneaks back down the tree and moves toward the Slashers and the Rover with the girls.

He skulks silently from one shadow to another in the bush.

The Slashers' interest is focused solely on the girls now, who continue to push against the doors and bang the front window.

The Slashers periodically turn to look toward the tree where Buck was hiding but the girls pounding attracts their attention again and they turn toward them.

The girls are being thrown around the inside of the vehicle by the Slashers' attack, but Sissy manages to grab on to a door handle.

Sissy

Mommy, mommy… (crying and screaming)

From the outside the camera focuses on the door handle on the driver's side, where Sissy is pushing. The handle moves. The stick propped against the door, holding the door shut from the outside, shifts slightly.

We see that as the handle turns and the stick shifts more and falls to the ground.

We see Sissy behind the heavy door, trying to open it.

Buck

(moaning shout)Nooooo!

Buck moves from behind a tree and again starts firing at the Slashers to draw their attention away from the girls and the Rover door.

The door is too heavy for the girls and is only moving slightly as Sissy pushes it.

The Slashers shift their gaze towards Buck and dash towards him. He fires and backs into the shadows again.

To heavy Rover door opens wider as both girls start pushing.

Buck, at wit's end, fires continuously…

CUT TO:

SERIES OF SHOTS:

Shannon's Rover speeds into the picture. As it slides to a stop not far away, Shannon and the 2 fathers hop out. The three men start firing at the Slashers.

Dunham's Rover comes speeding up behind them. Dunham jumps out and takes aim and fires. Skye jumps out and runs forward towards Shannon's vehicle. She hides behind it, firing.

Reynolds' Rover arrives from a different direction and takes up a spot behind Buck. Reynolds and the two soldiers fire at the Slashers, who are closing in on Buck.

Buck turns to see who is behind him, and is hit by a Slasher's razor-sharp tail. He falls.

The Slasher is shot by Reynolds and lopes off into the jungle.

Skye runs forward from her hiding spot toward the Sixers' Rover. She pulls the stick away from the passenger-side door, and throws it open. The girls run across the front seat and jump into her arms. She runs back toward Shannon and Ben and Sam.

Reynolds, Dunham and the other two soldiers fire and chase off the remaining Slasher.

Elisabeth, Shannon, and the mothers (Mary Beth and Karen) jump out of Shannon's Rover and run to Skye and the men. The girls are leaning out of Skye's arms into their fathers.

Maddy, Skye and Tasha surround them and the girls, and jubilation is high.

END SERIES OF SHOTS FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. JUNGLE WITH DUNHAM'S, SHANNON'S & SIXES' ROVERS - NIGHT

The crowd – Shannon, Elisabeth, Tasha, Skye, Maddy, and the two sets of parents with the mothers holding the girls - turns as Taylor drives into the scene. He comes over to check on the girls.

Taylor

Sissy. Camilla. (nodding at the parents). Glad to see you are all ok.

Reynolds and Dunham, with two soldiers behind them with weapons drawn, pull the injured Buck toward the crowd. His leg is bleeding and his stomach has a gash from a Slasher's tail.

Taylor

Buck Smothers. I haven't seen you since you slunk off with Mira.

Shannon

Go easy on him, he tried to save the girls.

taylor

(looking surprised). Did he, now?

reynolds

(handing Taylor the contents of Buck's pockets) He had these with him, sir. (holds out the pills)

Taylor looks at the medicine bottles and then to Elisabeth, who picks one up and inspects the label and contents, and looks bemused.

elisabeth

Yeah, they're ours… (to Taylor)

FADE OUT

EXT. INSIDE THE TN COMPOUND GATE - NIGHT

The Rovers are returning and out of them pour the colonists. They have heard the news that the girls are safe and they are elated.

Through the gate come the five Rovers driven by Shannon, Taylor, Skye, Reynolds, and that belonging to the Sixers, now driven by Dunham.

When they park in the forecourt people crowd around Shannon's rover and when the parents emerge, people reach out to pat them on the back. Shannon and Elisabeth get their share of attention too.

The girls are now asleep in their mothers' arms, peacefully and completely unaware of the jubilation.

Dunham and Reynolds unload Buck from the Sixers' vehicle. Elisabeth joins them and they take Buck off toward the clinic.

Taylor

(giving instructions to Reynolds) See to it that he has a full-time guard.

Reynolds

Yes Sir.

FADE OUT

INT. CLINC AT BUCK'S BEDSIDE – DAY

Standing guard over Buck are TWO SOLDIERS. The patient is propped up, lying on the bed. He has marks on his body but 22nd C technology has healed the gashes on his gut and leg.

The parents of the two girls stand next to the bed.

Mary Beth

So, we just wanted to say thank you, again. (Ben nods) The girls are like it never happened (Karen nods).

Enter Taylor and Jim Shannon, who approach the bed. The parents say their goodbyes and leave.

Elisabeth, who is standing in the background, joins them at the bedside.

Taylor

(holding out the drugs) Just 'cause you saved those little girls' lives doesn't get you off Smothers. What this all about?

Buck

I was sent to get 'em by Mira and Hooper.

Shannon

The Phoenix guy? Is he is charge now?

Buck

He might say so, but Mira wouldn't agree.

Taylor

(Delighted) So, a bit of tension in the Sixers camp. That's good to hear!

Elisabeth

These are our meds. You stole them. We did a count and they're missing. They're pretty strong antibiotics.

Buck

Yeah, I know. We… I gotta get them back to Mira by tomorrow.

Taylor

Is she hurt? She could turn around, come in and give herself up. We'd take care of her… before we throw her in the brig.

Buck

They're not for her…

Shannon

… who then?

Buck

For Lucas.

Taylor is shocked. A look of disbelief then relief and then anger crosses his face.

Buck

He was hurt bad when we found him. Our meds are about to run out.

taylor

He was shot twice… [Beat] How hurt?

buck

Can't breathe right. Infection inside his lung is what I hear. But I ain't a doctor.

elisabeth

Yes, these would help (shaking the bottle of medicine)

shannon

So, they're dragging Lucas along with them into the Badlands…

taylor

They could have brought him in and we'd have fixed him up… and tossed him in the brig too. (BEAT) But why take him along? What is there out there that they need him for?

shannon

Something to do with that bowsprit they found?

buck

Rumor is there's a second portal. But nobody tells me nothing…

Taylor and Shannon walk away from Buck's bedside to confer in the doorway.

Shannon

Without those meds, Lucas will die.

Taylor

And with that, any new link to 2149 closed forever. But we can't just give the meds back to Smothers and send him on his way.

elisabeth

(joining the conversation) He's in no fit state to travel and won't be for a few days yet.

Shannon

I could go. Give the pills to Mira and hope she's happy enough to have them that she'll set me free.

Elisabeth

Jim, no!

shannon

And we could learn what they are looking for out there…

taylor

…which is exactly why Mira wouldn't let you leave! She won't want you to find out what they're up to.

elisabeth

Besides, they'd not want us to use any new portal back to 2149. They'd want it only for themselves.

Shannon

If we don't get the pills to him we are condemning Lucas to death.

Taylor

(torn by diverse emotions) He did that himself when he brought the Phoenix group through the portal to strip Terra Nova. (Resigned). We can't help him.

Shannon

So, you are saying it's better for Terra Nova to let him die and keep any other portal to Hope Plaza closed too?

Taylor stares into space weighing the options – letting Lucas die and keeping any future portal closed, with TN still cut off from 2149. Or should they try to help Lucas live with the chance a second portal is opened to the future and all the technology it holds?

taylor

Shannon, let's talk in my office…

The two men exit, leaving Elisabeth looking worried.

CAMERA ON ELISABETH'S FACE FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. BOYLAN'S STORAGE SHED – DAY

Josh and Boylan are scrapping around looking for parts to make a still. A large one is half-constructed in the back of the shed. They are both picking up and putting down scraps of metal junk, looking for the right pieces.

BOYLAN

So, all you need to do Boy, is sneak out under the fence sometime during the day, and find us the makings… You can even get some friends to help if they can keep their traps shut!

JOSH

(Considering people) Going OTG. Sure, for some free booze, I know some people who might do it.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. TAYLOR'S OFFICE – LATE DAY

Shannon and Taylor and Reynolds are sitting at the desk discussing Buck's fate.

shannon

Not knowing Buck, I'm not sure if he'll just steal a Rover and run away as soon as he is able.

taylor

He was a pretty good hydroponics guy once. Maybe he's had enough of Mira's war to settle down and do some growing for us.

Reynolds

I think the community would make him welcome, considering what he did for the girls.

taylor

That's the point – he fits here and if he wants to help us build then he can stay and do it. A man determines his own future.

Wade and his two teammates (Sanchez and Maddox) enter the office carrying samples of rocks. Following them is Malcolm, with a Plex in his hand.

Taylor

Back so soon?

wade

Wasn't hard to find the stuff. There's plenty of it out there not far from the old quarry. Just got to make a plan how to mine it.

Malcolm

And that's what I've been doing (holding up his Plex). I've figured out how we can survive here on our own. We just need to follow my plan.

taylor

Good to hear that Malcolm… (Turning to Wade). Thanks for the survey. Report to Malcolm from here on.

wade

Sure thing Commander(the three surveyors exit).

Malcolm and Taylor lean over Malcolm's Plex to study his plan to guarantee TN's technological independence and economic sustainability.

taylor

(Studying the Plex) This looks good Malcolm. Why not leave it here for me to study (he looks at Shannon standing patiently nearby).

Malcolm looks at Jim, and is unhappy, after all the work he's put into his plan for TN's self-sustainable future, and Taylor is prioritizing Shannon and whatever secrets they have to discuss. Reluctantly he stands upright. Reynolds remains, standing at-ease near the desk.

Malcolm

Sure thing. We can talk later (exits).

taylor

Ok Jim (indicating chair for him to sit) let's figure out what to do now…

Titles on screen: "To be Continued"

FADE OUT

END ACT 4

THE END

"lost and Found"

_Terra Nova, Season 2, Episode 2_

Diana MCCANN

TERRA NOVA

"LOST AND FOUND"

PART 2 OF A 2-PART EPISODE

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. BADLANDS – MORNING

The terrain is flat and desolate, unlike any previously seen on Terra Nova. It looks more like summer in the Mojave Desert on 2149 Earth. Screeching predatory reptiles circle in the sky like vultures. In the distance are blue hills without form, already shimmering in the heat though it's not long after dawn. Large boulders are scattered around and as bleached white as the sandy soil, with no evidence that rain has fallen on this parched land in years. Even the old gullies are devoid of plant life, and no creature is seen to move across this wasteland.

Through the shimmering haze we see movement in the far distance. It is unclear what the movement is, as it is only a vague dark shape shifting left and right. As the shape approaches it slowly takes form… first it appears dark in the center with scattered light along both sides.

A streak of light, much like a mirror glistening in the sun, bounces off the sand to the far left of the dark shape.

After some moments the shape sharpens into a convoy of vehicles driving forward toward the camera, with small Rovers weaving in and out on both flanks of the convoy. Off to the far left is a single Rover darting and weaving through boulders with sun reflecting off its glass.

The convoy approaches and comes into focus: it is Mira's band of Sixers and what remains of the Phoenix Group. The Phoenix soldiers are mostly in large carriers while the Sixers are in their Rovers, skipping along both sides of the bigger vehicles which are plowing through the deep sand.

In the front Rover to the left of the convoy, half-standing in an open doorway, is MIRA, looking out into the distance.

The whole group – perhaps 150 PEOPLE in twenty vehicles - is dirty, bedraggled and exhausted. The carriers kick up sand as they push through the wasteland. A whistling wind blows the dust into the faces of those behind the forerunners. Many of the Sixers have bandanas covering their mouths, and a few Phoenix guys are wearing 2149 Breathers to filter the dusty air.

Mira holds up a hand and the convoy stops. She steps down into the sand and waits for HOOPER, now heading the Phoenix team, to join her. His carrier comes up alongside her Rover and stops.

Hooper

How much further?

Mira

Maybe an hour. We're close (looking at a scanner in her hand)

hooper

That better be right. We can't take any more losses.

mira

Your own damn fault. Stragglers are easy picking for Carnos. I told you to keep a tight formation.

The rest of the convoy approaches and slows, but Mira waves them on.

Mira

We can't stand around here talking. We need to get to the rendezvous point and get those medicines from Buck and Saïd.

hooper

How's the genius doing?

mira

His fever is high. Babbling mostly, making no sense.

hooper

Not sure Lucas ever made much sense … between his geometry and that gut-wrenching hate he carries around.

Not willing to be drawn into a conversation about Lucas and his father, Commander Taylor, Mira shrugs and climbs back in the vehicle.

Mira

I don't really give a damn what he's like so long as we can keep him alive and he can find us a way back to 2149.

The carriers and rovers head off into the desert at speed.

OFF LUCAS, laying comatose and Rambling, in bandages in the back of an open rover -

SMASH CUT TO:

MAIN TITLES.

END OF TEASER

TERRA NOVA - "Lost and Found" (Part 2)

act 1

FADE IN:

EXT. COMPOUND IN FRONT OF TERRA NOVA OFFICE – MORNING

The compound is still in disarray, with half-filled craters and broken and burnt fences, walls and roofs. The market is being re-established by VENDORS who are setting up stalls and stocking them with fresh foods. CASEY DURWIN (guy in wheelchair) is taking goods out of his bag and putting them on his stand, chatting with others around him. Life is slowly returning to normal within Terra Nova.

JIM SHANNON and ELISABETH SHANNON enter the area as COMMANDER TAYLOR comes down the partly mended stairs from his office. Behind him are 4 BUILDERS on ladders reconstructing the roof of his office.

Taylor

Good morning Elisabeth, Jim.

Elisabeth

(unhappy) Commander…

Shannon

So, you ready?

Shannon

As I will ever be… (glancing at Elisabeth)

elisabeth

Commander, it's a bad plan. Jim won't be able to convince Mira. She won't trust him. I know you want to save Lucas, but…

Taylor

…this isn't about me saving my son. (looking around to ensure they are talking privately) It's about reconnecting to Hope Plaza and making Terra Nova secure.

Elisabeth

But Malcolm has a plan to keep us supplied with all we need…

Taylor

… I know his plan, and frankly, it's not enough, not if we don't want to revert to living like primitives. Is that what you want Elisabeth, for your girls … to die in childbirth or Josh to die from an infection that could be fixed with a little antibiotic from 2149?

Elisabeth

Of course not Commander, but…

shannon

… We've talked this through Elisabeth. You have to trust me and the Commander. Buck will lead me and the Commander and our troops won't be far behind. (Taking Elisabeth - who is downcast - by the shoulder) I am sure Mira wants the medicines enough to protect me from the Phoenix guys. She is as keen as us to get back to 2149 - to see her daughter. Don't forget that.

elisabeth

But once you hand the drugs over what will keep you safe then?

BUCK, now mostly healed, walks up to the vehicle.

Buck

I'm ready. Not convinced this will work. But I'll do it.

Elisabeth glares at Shannon as Buck expresses skepticism about the plan.

Taylor

(to Buck) We're holding a house here for you. You're welcome back to Terra Nova.

Buck

If we're so lucky (glancing at Shannon)…

Shannon and Buck throw their packs into the Sixers' Rover, and load a small box of food and water. Elisabeth hands Shannon two bottles of medicine.

Elisabeth

This'll handle his infection. He should take them for ten days if he's really sick. There's enough there for twenty. (putting on a brave face) You come back safe and sound, long before that. Your family needs you.

Shannon hugs his wife, who then turns on her heal and heads to the clinic.

Taylor

So, we're square? You know where we'll be, and what you gotta do?

Shannon

(looks at Buck, who nods) Sure thing, Commander. Let's just hope Mira is amenable.

Shannon stores the drugs in his vest and he and Buck climb into the Rover. With Shannon driving they exit the TN gate.

Taylor

(turning to a SOLDIER) Ok, let's get this show on the road.

Taylor turns to find MALCOLM standing at the bottom of the steps, watching Shannon leave. He looks curiously at Taylor, who ignores Malcolm's unasked questions about Shannon's destination.

taylor

What can I do for you Malcolm?

Malcolm follows Taylor up the stairs to the Commander's office.

Malcolm

(glancing at Shannon heading off at speed) Remember, I said I'd talk to you before we head back to the quarry…

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. COMPOUND – DAY

MADDY SHANNON comes running through the market and onto the forecourt by the gate, where three Rovers are being prepared for departure. BOYLAN is standing at the edge of the area watching with interest. Maddy comes up beside MARK REYNOLDS, who is overseeing the loading, and he turns to meet her.

Maddy

I had to say goodbye. My mom just told me what you're planning to do. She said my dad's already gone. (Beat) Mark, this is crazy!

Reynolds

(looking around) It's secret Maddy. And it's my orders. We'll be back… soon.

Maddy

You can't even tell me when! Oh Mark…

Mark kisses her and sends her on her way just as Taylor returns from his office with his pack. He turns and nods at Boylan.

Boylan

Where you off to, Commander?

Taylor

OTG. We'll be back soon. Guzman is in charge, but you can help. We need to get this place back on its feet.

boylan

Sure thing Commander. That's on the top of my list too.

Taylor turns, boards the first Rover, with Reynolds in number 2, and the third with REILLY. Each has a couple more SOLDIERS on board. The three vehicles head out the gate.

Boylan turns to find JOSH has walked up and is standing behind him.

boylan

Lot'a stuff going on. Not sure what it's about. You know? (Josh shakes his head). Anyway, it'll give us time to put our own plan into action. You ready?

josh

Got three people willing to help… for a price. All we need is a vehicle.

Boylan

(grinning) That ought not to be a problem!

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. ON SKYE'S PORCH – DAY

SKYE, TASHA, HUNTER and MAX are sitting on their porch finishing breakfast. Josh and Boylan approach them, and look around to make sure they are not being overheard.

Boylan

Good to see you all are up. Ready for work?

Tasha, Hunter and Max look at Josh and nod. Skye looks puzzled.

Skye

Work? It's our day off.

Boylan

(confused, glancing at Josh) You know. Your other job, getting the bar up and running.

Josh

(to Boylan) Skye never agreed, just the others (pointing to the 3 other teens)

skye

You mean you guys agreed to do this? After all we've been through? Going OTG without Taylor knowing?

boylan

But we're not meeting Sixers. Nothing like that. Just collecting wild sorghum and some Fruts.

skye

Yeah, OTG without permission, the Phoenix guys somewhere, no-one-knows-where. Maybe more Sixers. It's dangerous out there, you know, Slashers (pointing at Max's recently healed gut). Taylor will be pissed when he finds out…

The others stand resolute and Skye throws her hands in air and walks back towards the house.

Boylan

…but Taylor won't find out, he's gone off somewhere, with Shannon …

skye

(stops and turns) What? Where? (to Josh) Did you know about this?

josh

Yep, just watched them leave, with a bunch of soldiers. Three Rovers. OTG.

Skye

All the more reason not to be messing around outside, without any backup if you get into trouble. (Beat.) Where are they going?

boylan

(Shrugs) Nobody tells me anything. But it gives us a chance to do some harvesting… (turning to teens) You guys ready? I'll get us a Rover and meet you outside the back fence, 20 minutes (exits).

skye

This is really dumb you guys. Now is not the time to be screwing around.

max

Hey Skye, it's just a trip to collect sorghum. Boylan has promised us free booze for a week for every bag we bring back.

hunter

Yeah, aren't we supposed to be learning how to live-off-the-land? Isn't that what Taylor keeps telling us?

Skye, exasperated, glares at Josh and goes into the house. Josh, Hunter, Max and Tasha grab some bags and head down the walk toward the back of the compound.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT/INT. SHANNON AND BUCK'S ROVER – DAY

With Shannon driving, the Rover plows through the greenery at a fast clip. The two men are talking jerkily as they bounce around the vehicle.

Buck

Yeah, I regretted leaving from the time we got to the bush. It was a hard life with the Sixers: constant moving, going hungry sometimes, always dangerous.

shannon

So why didn't you come back to Terra Nova?

buck

Thought about it a few times, but after Chen tried, I gave up the idea…

shannon

…Chen?

buck

One of Mira's recruits, someone she knew from Somalia. He'd left a woman inside Terra Nova –someone he met when we were all living here - and he wanted to go back to her.

shannon

So?

buck

He left one night, and the next day we found him dead, hanging from the limb of a tree, half-eaten by something.

shannon

You mean he'd been caught by a dino?

buck

We never knew for sure. But we all suspected he'd been caught by one of Mira's men, and tied up and left alive, gagged and hanging by the wrists. It was a message to the rest of us, not to try to go back to Taylor's place.

Shannon clenches his jaw and drives on in silence.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT/INT. TEEN's ROVER - DAY

Max is in the driver's seat with Josh next to him. Hunter and Tasha sit behind. They are outside the fence, and Boylan is climbing back under it, leaving them the vehicle.

MAX

(To Josh) What did Boylan tell them?

JOSH

That Taylor gave him permission to go hunt for fruit to make booze for the bar.

Max

Didn't they call Taylor?

JOSH

Nah, seems they're on radio silence.

Josh looks worried, and glances at Max. The 2 teens in the back are chatting among themselves.

MAX

(low voice) Radio silence: wonder what's going on?

JOSH

(low voice) Hard to know, since the Sixers are gone. (louder voice) I bet those soldiers were pleased to hear Boylan's cooking up some new brew. That would of helped him get the Rover.

MAX

(low voice) Just so we get back before Commander Taylor returns.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT/INT. LUCAS'S ROVER IN THE BADLANDS – DAY

Mira's convoy has stopped next to a cliff in the shade. She is standing at the back of Lucas's Rover where he is laying on a makeshift mat. A WOMAN MEDIC is changing his bandages, which cover two wounds to the chest. Mira grimaces when she sees the infection. He wakes from the pain, and stares up at her.

Lucas

(whispering through cracked lips) Where am I?

Mira

In a Rover in the Badlands.

Lucas

Why?

Mira

We're going back to where we found the bowsprit. I thought that's our best chance.

Lucas

Yes, our only chance.

mira

The Phoenix guys are with us, what's left of them.

Lucas

Ya gotta get us there.

mira

No problem Lucas, but I can't open a portal. I've sent 2 guys back for meds. You'll be fine once we get those.

lucas

Yes, a new portal… (passes out)

Mira closes the door to the Rover and heads back to her own vehicle. Hooper is there waiting.

Hooper

Is he gonna make it? Or are we gonna stay on this God-forsaken planet forever?

Mira

Buck and Sa'id will be there with the medicine. You just do your job: fight the carnos off.

She climbs into her Rover and it speeds away. Hooper re-boards his carrier and it leads the column further into the desert.

OFF Desert – a sweep of desolation, and FOCUS OFF bright flash in the distance up against a rock cliff.

FADE OUT

END ACT 1

TERRA NOVA

"LOST AND FOUND" PART 2

ACT 2

FADE IN:

EXT. QUARRY - DAY

MADDOX, WADE and SANCHEZ have returned to the quarry where they earlier found plentiful iron ore, some in crates that had been piled up for shipment to 2149 by the Sixers. In the hills beyond is manganese, needed to mix with the ore to make steel. This is required to get Terra Nova back on its feet, living independently of 2149 since the terminus has been destroyed and Hope Plaza is presumably in the hands of the Phoenix Group. Standing nearby are a HALF-DOZEN YOUNG MEN carrying shovels and picks, who will do the heavy-lifting, and 2 ARMED SOLDIERS to guard them while they work. The soldiers are patrolling the area.

WADE

(to Sanchez) OK, you need to get a supply-line set up there (pointing to a Heavy carrier/ vehicle), loading the already-boxed ore. Maddox, you come with me and we can take a couple guys to start loading some more of that ore into boxes. After that we can figure out how to get more manganese out of the ground and to the smelter…

Sanchez heads off to the piles of ore boxes, signaling two men to join him, while Maddox and Wade go toward the other men standing near the quarry.

Wade (Cont.)

(Speaking loudly to the remaining youth) This is our chance then, to make our own way without 2149. So, let's get to work!

The young men look enthused.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. DRY DESERT WASH – DAY

Mira's vehicle approaches cautiously. In the dirt there are a few old, empty containers and bits of rope, remnants of the Sixers' earlier visit when they found the bowsprit.

Upstream in the wash, wedged at an angle between two banks is the broken remains of an old wooden ship. It appears to be an 18th C sailing ship made of teak. It is clear where the Sixers roughly hacked off the bowsprit from what remains of the prow. A mast has fallen and splintered into a hundred pieces, which are laying in the wash downstream. As the camera pans the landscape we see that the stern is missing altogether, as though it was totally separated from the front-end of the boat. There are dried sea-plants, ships' nails, a few bleached seashells nearby the prow.

The remaining Rovers and carriers come up behind Mira's vehicle and she signals them to stop. She steps down, weapon drawn, and approaches the ship. Hooper steps from behind with a soldier.

Mira

Buck and Sa'id aren't here yet(She holsters her weapon).

hooper

(Surveying the remains of the ship) I see what you mean. Like it was just dumped here, or part of it was… (Walks around the wreak as OTHER PHOENIX SOLDIERS and SIXERS come into the scene).

Mira

That's what Lucas thought. Only part of it made it through. The portal closing sliced it in two.

hooper

No idea how, though?

Mira

(Grim) If Lucas knows, he's not shared it with me.

Hooper

When?

mira

Not sure, maybe 18th Century Earth. Not earlier, maybe later.

hooper

So, he thinks we can reopen the portal that dumped this boat here?

The two of them walk to the back of Lucas's vehicle where the back door is open to reveal Lucas lying comatose.

mira

You can ask him yourself, when he's awake. (looking into the distance for Buck and Sa'id) If we don't get those meds, we'll never find out.

With the Sixers and Phoenix unit milling around the boat, and Mira and Hooper staring next to Lucas, they don't see Shannon walk around a small cliff where a wash meets the flat desert. Shannon is unarmed and has his hands up.

Shannon

Hello Mira.

Mira and Hooper and the rest of their crews pull their weapons, which they aim at Jim Shannon. Hopper moves forward but Mira holds up her hand and he stops.

Shannon

I'm unarmed.

mira

More fool you, Shannon…

She approaches him and pats him down for weapons. When she finds none she holsters hers. The others put theirs away too, and stand around watching.

shannon

I come prepared though, with medicine… of course, not on me.

mira

Where is Sa'id? Buck?

shannon

No longer of use to you.

mira

So, you've come to save Lucas? I suppose Taylor sent you. Won't let his son die.

shannon

Not exactly.

mira

What then?

shannon

A trade.

hooper

I wouldn't trust him. Taylor's probably followed him and is nearby somewhere…

mira

…is he right, Shannon?

shannon

He's not far.

mira

So, what are we trading, Shannon?

shannon

Meds for information. We want to know about the bowsprit (looks at remains of ship). We assumed there's a portal out here. How else would an old ship from Earth get here? We want access to 2149 too, just like you do Mira.

mira

I tell you what we know and you'll give me the medicine? How can I trust you got it?

shannon

You can't. How can I trust you'll tell me the truth?

mira

(smirks) You can't.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Int. Boylan's bar – Day.

SEVERAL MEN are hanging on the bar, asking for beer. A single keg is on tap, and the Boylan is knocking on it to find out how much it holds.

Boylan

Nearly gone, guys (handing one guy a beer)

YOUNG drinker

Can't be. Not at these prices.

Boylan

Supply and demand, my son. I gotta brew some more.

YOUNG drinker

Or what, Terra Nova will become dry?

Boylan

Get used to it. Cut off from 2149 means lots of things will be in short supply. Beers just one of 'em.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. Open field – Day

The four teens are filling bags with wild sorghum, which they are picking off of tall plants. They have 4 large bags full.

Max

That's enough for a start. Let's get on to the falls before it gets too late.

The four tie up their bags and climb back into the Rover.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. In Overgrown bush near waterfall – Day

Max parks the Rover and the four teens climb out. They get their bearings.

Max

The still is that way (pointing). The falls are over there (pointing in a different direction).

tasha

Ok, that means the fruts are that way (pointing and walking forward).

Josh pulls more bags from the Rover.

Josh

Wait up…

The four head off into the bush, leaving the Rover parked under a tree.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. In forest near waterfall – Day

The teens are hot from searching and have not found any Fruts with which Boylan can brew spirits. They approach the waterfall.

Max

This is where we normally get them.

tasha

So, why aren't there any here?

josh

Wrong time of year, maybe?

Max

Skye would be able to tell us. She knows this place better.

The four approach the waterfall, and see some Fruts across the other side of the river.

Tasha

There, over that side.

josh

The spray, it's wetter there. Maybe that's why…

Hunter

Doesn't matter. Let's get'em and get back to Terra Nova.

Hunter heads across the treacherous rocks at the top of the falls. He holds his shoes and the bag for the Fruts. He slips a couple times but catches himself. Tasha approaches the river and holds back, afraid of the rushing water and slippery boulders. Max and Josh head into the water more slowly.

max

Give me your bag Tasha, and I'll fill it. (she hands it to him)

Josh

Slow down Hunter!

Just as Hunter nears the other side of the river he slips badly and ends up in the water. He begins to flail about screaming that he's hurt his leg. He tries to grab a boulder but the river is flowing too fast and the rocks are slippery and he can't get a firm grip. He floats further downstream towards the falls, and struggles to catch hold but with no success. Max and Josh try to reach him but can't move across the rocks quickly enough. Tasha is screaming Hunter's name.

Josh reaches the other side first and jumps ashore. He runs down the bank of the river till he catches up with Hunter and climbs back into the river, also slipping and scrapping his leg badly. By this time Hunter is weak and his forehead is bleeding where it has crashed against the boulders. He is sputtering for breath. Just before Hunter reaches the top of the falls Josh lunges for him and grabs the back of his shirt. Max comes up behind Josh and they pull Hunter onto the far bank of the river across from where Tasha is standing, crying. Hunter is dazed, but alive. His head is badly cut and one foot hangs at an odd angle.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. Wash in Desert – Day

Mira, Shannon and Hooper are standing at the bottom of the wash near Lucas' vehicle. The rest of the Phoenix group and Sixers are at a distance, watching.

hooper

No way. We didn't come through the portal to make deals with Terra Nova. Just hand over the antibiotics.

Hooper hits Shannon with the butt of a gun and Shannon falls to the ground, holding his head. Mira steps forward and backhands Hooper, who staggers backward.

mira

Enough! You think that's gonna get you the drugs?

Shannon kneels on the ground, rubbing his head and watching Mira and Hooper argue.

The camera pulls back and at a distance behind some rocks squat Taylor and Reynolds watching Shannon, Mira and Hooper through field glasses. They make no move to intervene.

END ACT 2

TERRA NOVA

"LOST AND FOUND" PART 2

ACT 3

FADE IN:

Ext. Wash in Desert – Day

The camera pans from Lucas lying in the Rover sweating and delirious to Shannon, who is being held from behind by 2 PHOENIX SOLDIERS while Hooper takes swings at him. Mira is watching, though clearly uneasy with the beating.

Hooper

I'll see you dead before you walk out of here without giving us the meds. I'm not going to stay in this godforsaken place forever.

shannon

No way I'm giving you the medicine till we come to an agreement. We want access to any portal Lucas opens.

Hooper takes another swing, landing it in Shannon's gut. Shannon is bleeding from the face and bent over in pain.

Mira

(Walking to Hooper and grabbing his fist in mid-swing) Stop this. He's not going to talk.

Mira leads Hooper away, while the soldiers continue to hold Shannon. Mira and Hooper have a whispered but angry discussion.

Mira

So, we make the promise, get the medicine, and get Lucas fit again. There's no telling what Lucas will be able to do, whether he can open a portal or not. But even if he does, he won't want let his father reach 2149, so what's the harm of promising?

hooper

(thinking through her words) Yeah, maybe. The Company will be on the other side anyway, to make sure Taylor doesn't link up again.

Mira

Right, we can make promises… get the drugs…

Hooper

…I'd kill the bastard…

mira

…sure, but that's not going to heal Lucas.

Hooper and Mira go back to where Shannon is held, and Hooper indicates to the two soldiers to release him. Shannon falls to the ground.

Hooper

Mira's convinced me. We promise you info and you give us the drugs.

shannon

(on the ground) Then you gotta go with me to where they are.

hooper

(to the soldiers) Clean him up.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

Ext. Badlands near jungle – day.

Hooper, Shannon (hands tied behind his back), one soldier with a weapon pointed at Shannon, and Mira disembark from a Rover.

Shannon

It's back there, in the trunk of a tree (pointing to the jungle).

Shannon and Mira walk together with the soldier and Hooper behind them.

Shannon

Taylor tells me you were in Somalia too… on the losing side.

mira

(Glaring at him)So what?

Shannon

Be good to see you on the winning side this time, that's all.

mira

What's it to you?

Shannon

Nothing, other than I found myself on the losing side not long ago and I sure do appreciate what Terra Nova's given me.

mira

And what's that? Domestic bliss.

Shannon

Yeah. But also a chance to build something up, not tear things down.

They walk on in silence.

After a few steps they notice a shimmering light on the horizon, out toward the badlands. It's bright like a mirror reflecting sunlight. The four of them stop to watch it.

Hooper

What's that? I've seen that sparkling a couple times, moving around out there (pointing).

Mira

(Shrugs) Don't know. We saw it when we got the bowsprit, too. Maybe some rock, reflecting the sun, or something…

The four of them turn and move on toward the bush.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. Jungle near river – day.

Tasha is standing on one edge of the river trying to get the nerve up to cross it, while the three men – Hunter, injured and lying on the ground; Josh, scrapped up but standing over Hunter; and Max, wet only to the knees and in good shape – are on the other side of the rapidly flowing water.

Josh

(shouting) Come on Tasha, it's dangerous there alone.

She looks around nervously and again tests the rocks to find a crossing.

Turning again to Hunter, the two young men inspect their friend on the ground, and see his leg is broken.

Max

(to Hunter) There's no way you can make it back across the river. (looking about at the trees) We need to make you a splint and a stretcher. Then maybe…

Josh

No maybe. We can't get back to camp from this side, so we gotta carry him across(he looks up to see Tasha about a third of the way across). We need Tasha to help.

Max nods and goes off toward the bush to collect wood.

Max

You get that wound cleaned up (to Josh, and looks at Tasha, making progress slowly)and you get over here and help.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Shannon and Mira are in the lead with Hooper and his man following, all walking on the edge of the Badlands toward the jungle in the distance. The light is beginning to fade.

Mira

How much further, Shannon? Or are you up to something?

Shannon

(glances back at Hooper) Now, why would I be up to something?. You gave me your word. Pills for info on how to get back to 2149.

mira

(looking backwards) Then you better not piss off Hooper. He's not so nice as me.

As she turns back to Shannon she and he see a flash of light off to the left in the desert, about 300 meters, much brighter and closer than previously.

Mira

(grabs Shannon by the neck from behind) What you up too Shannon. Is that the rest of your team out there… not hiding so good?

Hooper and his man run up to them with their weapon on Shannon.

Shannon

No way, look closely (he nods toward the area).

Mira takes out binoculars and stares into mid-distance to where the flash was. It is a dirt patch with large stones around, and the nearest boulder is blackened and smoking.

hooper

(also looking through binoculars) What is it?

Shannon

Let me see… (Mira puts binoculars to his eyes and he peers toward the smoking boulder) Now, that doesn't make sense, does it?

The three walk toward the boulder and as they get closer they smell the smoke and see how the dirt has been torn up, as though hit by lightning.

Shannon

(beginning to look concerned) Mira, tell me, do you see these flashes a lot?

mira

Yeah, when we were here earlier. A few times this time… Why?

Shannon

And this is near where you found that bowsprit?

Mira

Not too far…

shannon

And did Lucas have any idea how it got here?

Mira

A portal, by accident probably…

Her face shows her realization of the danger they are in…

Hooper

What's wrong?

Shannon and Mira look knowingly at one another, their eyes widen, and they begin to lope toward the tree-line. They run faster across the plains. Hooper follows along with the Phoenix soldiers coming behind him.

Hooper (cont.)

(yelling) Hey, wait up? What's wrong?

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. Riverside – day.

Tasha has managed to get across the stream but is wet to her waist. She is standing above Hunter, rubbing her ankle, which is bleeding.

Tasha

I can't help it. The rocks are slippery.

josh

Dah. That's why we need your help. We are gonna have to carry Hunter out.

Max returns from the nearby bush with strips of wood and some bamboo-like poles. He puts his knife back in his belt, drops the poles next to Hunter and Josh, who is tending Hunter's wounds.

Max

How bad is it?

Josh

Broken, but the bone's not through the skin. The blood's just some scrapes… and (grimacing) some on Tasha too.

Max sets about tying the poles together with twine, while Josh starts lashing some straight twigs along Hunter's broken leg, to act as a splint.

Tasha

I can help (bending to Hunter).

Josh

Wrap this then, and I'll help Max with the stretcher. (looking at the sky) We gotta get back to the vehicle before dark.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. Boundary between jungle and Badlands – Day.

Mira and Shannon run up to the jungle panting, and Hooper arrives behind them. They turn to see a soldier some distance from them, weaving through some boulders. He trips up and lands hard in the sand, the weapon flung from his hands.

Mira

(to Hooper) get your man!

Hooper

What's the problem? (scanning the empty horizon)

As the soldier stands and brushes himself off and retrieves his weapon, the air around him begins to shimmer and a low humming sound is heard. He jumps forward squirming and covering his ears.

soldier

(screaming) ahhhhh…

As he ducks and covers his ears, a sharp crackling sound ramps up louder and with a bang, a lightening-like flash blinds the onlookers and eradicates the cringing soldier. All that is left is a hole in the dirt, a smoldering boulder, and a melted metal weapon lying nearby.

Hooper

What in the hell was that?

mira

A fissure opened…

Shannon

…with no portal…

mira

…like before 2149 shipped Terra Nova the portal-anchor. Each time it opened somewhere different…

Shannon

… and this desert (pointing out across the plains) seem to attract the flashes … or maybe it was scoured out by them?

hooper

… all those flashes we've seen? Damn, they're everywhere (POV: looking out across the desert to the remains of the smoke they saw earlier)…

mira

I guess we were lucky, none hit us when we were out here before.

shannon

This complicates things…

mira

… no, we still need Lucas awake, to tell us how to control these openings.

Shannon

So you say (indicating the smoking hole near them). But can he tell us whether all these are opening from Earth, 2149?

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Ext. River – Late Day (fading light)

Tasha and Josh are carrying the back end of the rough-wood stretcher with Hunter's head, and Max is carrying the front, with Hunter's feet. Hunter is groggy. Abandoned on the river bank are the pots and bags they brought to collect Fruts.

They slowly cross the river, tripping up and trying not to dump Hunter (who groans) off the stretcher. Tasha slips on the boulders and nearly drops Hunter, but Josh manages to shore up her side of the stretcher and they make it across. The three put down the stretcher to rest, when they hear a dinosaur roar. They quickly snatch up the stretcher and walk toward the vehicle hidden in the bush. (Hunter is awake enough to be afraid too).

josh

(more dinosaur sounds) Faster Tasha.

Max

Stop. There.

In the bush are two young Slashers sniffing the vehicle.

Max (Cont.)

(Whispering) Back up. (Hunter leans up on his elbow to see what is happening) Lay down!

The three with the stretcher awkwardly turn around and slink back through the bush trying to make no sound. As they near the river Max trips on a branch and nearly falls, which makes Hunter groan loudly. The Dinosaurs hear the sound and heads up, abandon the vehicle and lope toward the teens. Hearing them crashing through the bush, Max, Tasha and Josh start to run, with Hunter nearly bouncing out of the stretcher. The Dinosaurs reach the river clearing and the teens run faster, seeing a comms. tower in the distance. They run towards it and manage to bust open the gate and door just in time to escape the jaws of the juvenile dinos.

FADE OUT

END ACT 3

"LOST AND FOUND" PART 2

ACT 4

FADE IN:

INT. COMMUNICATIONS TOWER - DUSK

Tasha is sitting with Hunter laid out on the concrete floor of the Comms. station while Max is trying to get the communication equipment to work. Josh is at the front door, reinforcing it with a steel pipe against the banging of the two Dinosaurs.

josh

Come on Max. This won't hold forever.

max

And what do I tell them when they ask why we are here?

josh

Worry about that later. Hunter needs my mom, and someone has to come chase off these Slashers.

Tasha

No, call Skye, she'll come help.

Josh

How, and besides, she can't get out of Terra Nova on her own. She'd need a vehicle and she'd have to tell Taylor.

The teens are downhearted at the thought, but Max phones Terra Nova.

Max

I need to report an injury…. Yes, outside the gate.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. QUARRY – DUSK

Maddox, Sanchez and Wade are looking over the several boxes of manganese mined ore by the youth that day.

Sanchez

This'll do us a while, to get us started.

maddox

We gotta set up work-shifts out here, and organize transport back to the smelter…

Wade

… sure, but for Day 1, wouldn't you say it's a good start?

maddox

(relenting) Sorry guys, just I worry how resource-independent we can really become when you think of how reliant we've been on 2149. Medicines, steel, even computer chips… sure, we can make them. But fuel rods, bio-transplants, high-tech things like that… We need that portal opened again…

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

Mira, Shannon and Hooper are standing at the edge of the jungle, watching for more flashes in the Badlands.

Shannon

(Back to Mira) Yeah, I promise. I won't run off or attack you.

Mira pulls out her knife and cuts Shannon's bindings, and he frees his arms.

Hooper

I don't like it…

Out of the bush emerge Taylor and a small band of TERRA NOVA SOLDIERS, including Reynolds and Buck.

TAYLOR

Good instincts Hooper. Now put up your hands.

Hooper and Mira raise their hands and Mira glares at Shannon.

Shannon

I said I wouldn't run off, not that Taylor wouldn't rescue me.

As the others speak Hooper lowers his hands and goes for his weapon. Before he can reach it, Taylor moves forward and knocks him over. Hooper is out on the ground.

taylor

Convenient.

Taylor indicates to Mira that she should put down her hands. She looks warily at Shannon and Taylor and the TN soldiers.

Taylor (Cont.)

I wanted to talk to you alone anyway.

MIRA

I have nothing to say to you Taylor.

Taylor

(holds out hand) Even if we give you the medicine Lucas needs?

Mira

He's your son. You want him to live.

Taylor

Has nothing to do with it. We want to help you get back to 2149.

Mira

You mean you want to open up the portal for Terra Nova. But those guys (nodding at Hooper on the ground) will stop you. And Lucas would never help you.

Taylor

So, it's you and me, Mira, as I said before. I am sure you want to see your daughter?

Mira

She has nothing to do with this.

Taylor

But she does. You help me get Terra Nova connected back to the portal and I will do everything I can to get your daughter here, safe inside the colony…. If that is what you want? Or I'll help you get back home, if Lucas can still make a portal open both ways. All you need now from me is the pills…

mira

But why shouldn't I just take them, get Lucas well, and make all the promises you want? I don't need to keep them.

Shannon

You tell us Mira, who do you trust more to help you get your daughter? Us or them (indicating Hooper)? You think the Phoenix guys gives a damn about you and your family? You think they'll keep any promises they make?

Mira looks at Taylor and Shannon and down at Hooper, still knocked out on the ground. Her gaze rests on Buck, who moves forward.

Buck

I'm settling in Terra Nova again, Mira. I'm fed up living in trees. And Sa'id is dead, so don't wait for him to come back and help you fight Taylor.

(Beat)

Shannon

All you gotta do Mira is get Lucas healthy again, so he can figure out how to reopen a new portal to 2149.

Mira

As you said, it's not that simple…

Taylor

(To Shannon) What's she talking about?

Shannon

The Badlands. Seems there are lots of portals opening spontaneously out there. Maybe that's what makes the place the bad lands – desolate. Treeless. Burnt.

mira

Maybe that's how the bowsprit of that ship got there. Through a portal. But from where?

shannon

Yeah, who knows where the other end of all those portals are opening? Our Earth, a different Earth? No earth at all? And when? Lucas will have his work cut out for him, to find the right portal back to Earth, 2149.

Hooper stirs on the ground and rolls over, eyes still closed.

Taylor

So, is it a deal Mira? These medicines in exchange for access for Terra Nova to the portal back to 2149, whenever Lucas gets it open. We will help you get your daughter, here or there. Maybe you'd like to come back to Terra Nova with her, like Buck here, and live a real life with real friends…

mira

… don't push your luck Taylor.

Taylor

So? (puts out hand again with medicines)

Mira looks again at Hooper and scans the Badlands. She looks at Buck and then Shannon. She nods slightly and takes the pills from Taylor's hand.

Mira

Be in touch through Skye.

Mira begins to lift Hooper.

shannon

Don't stay out here too long. This place is dangerous.

mira

We will be where Lucas needs to be to reopen the portal.

Shannon, Taylor, Buck and the soldiers turn and disappear into the jungle. Mira is left on the edge of it, trying to wake Hooper.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. COMMS. STATION – night

Hunter is awake on the floor next to Tasha, and Josh and Max are at the door, still trying to reinforce it against the dinosaurs banging at it.

max

Seems they are short staffed, (banging) Taylor's gone somewhere with soldiers. (banging) Can't come get us.

hunter

So, we're here… till when?

Max

Morning.

At the window high on the wall, reinforced with wire mesh and glass, a Slasher peers in to see the teens.

Josh

Sounds like more than two out there now…

tasha

(moans) Not again. I can't do this again (She rises and turns circles, losing it as she is unable to escape)

Josh looks at Hunter and Max, and takes Tasha in his arms and leads her (struggling) back to where Hunter is, leaning against some equipment and away from the door.

The upper window breaks and glass is thrown onto the floor around the teens. Tasha screams. The wire mesh holds for the moment. Josh and Max search for something to jam into the window, while Hunter tries to calm Tasha.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT./EXT. ROVER – NIGHT

Taylor, Shannon and Reynolds are in a Rover with four soldiers in another Rover behind them. They are driving at speed through the jungle back toward Terra Nova.

Shannon

(on the Comms.) What? Where are they?

COMMS. (Guzman's VOICE)

At Comms. Station 3, not far out of Terra Nova but we haven't the manpower to go get them.

Shannon

What's their status?

Comms (Guzman's Voice)

One broken leg – it's Hunter again. Tasha is there, and so are Josh and Max. Skye sat this one out. She's here with me.

Taylor

(takes the microphone) And why are they outside the gate this time?

Comms (SKye's voice)

Collecting stuff for Boylan's bar, to make beer and wine.

Taylor

Damn it. I knew Boylan would be involved somehow. (Beat) We are too far away to help them. Tell them to settle in and we'll be there by morning.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT./INT. COMMUNICATION STATION – NIGHT

There are a half dozen Slashers at the door and window of the station now, trying to claw their way into the building.

Inside Max is hammering a metal top of a box into the broken window and Josh is dragging a heavy metal box toward the door. Behind him another window breaks and a claw pushes through the wire mesh. Tasha screams again and Hunter holders her closer.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT./INT. COMMUNICATION STATION – NIGHT

At the back window of the little station a Slasher has managed to get his face through the mesh and is making the hole larger. Josh and Max have large metal poles that they are using to hit his face and claws, but it is deterring him very little. Two other juveniles join him and are pushing their arms though the mesh. Tasha and Hunter are now against the wall furthest from the breeched window, each holding an ineffectual metal pipe against the possibility of invasion.

Just when it appears that the lead Slasher, who is snarling and fighting with the others for the privilege of leading the assault, is about to climb through the window, shots and concussion bombs are heard.

Speeding into the scene outside the communication station is a Rover full of soldiers, all firing their weapons, followed by a second Rover driven by Maddox, with Wade and Sanchez and two other civilians carrying weapons. The two vehicles circle the communications tower and shoot the dinosaurs, wounding the one trapped in the window opening and killing the one behind him, while the rest of the half-dozen Slashers flee.

The two Rovers pull up to the front of the facility and pound on the door.

Josh

Hold on!

Inside Josh and Max are pulling the boxes away from the door so they can open it. Tasha is standing in front of it, anxious to flee. Hunter is resting, head on the floor, hand on his broken leg.

Soldier

(Sitting in Rover talking on Comms.) Yes, Slashers everywhere.(Beat) No, they seem ok.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. PHOENIX GROUP'S CAMP – NIGHT

Mira drives Hooper into the camp in her vehicle. He is rubbing his jaw where he was hit and is still slightly groggy.

She parks near a camp fire where the Phoenix group sits, while her people are at a separate fire. Her people crowd around her while the Phoenix soldiers come to Hooper's side as he climbs out. Mira hands the medicine to her lieutenant, CARTER, and he takes it immediate across the camp to Lucas's vehicle where he is still lying comatose inside. The medicine is handed off to the medic and Carter returns to the camp fire where the whole group has gathered.

Mira

So, that was it. They got the drop on us, knocked Hooper out (smirks from a couple of Mira's people) and said they wanted to make a deal. They'd give me Lucas's medicine in return for information.

carter

What sort of info?

Mira

On Lucas, and the new portal.

hooper

You got the medicine, so you must have agreed…

Mira

Of course. Do we want Lucas alive or dead?

Hooper thinks this over silently and nods his agreement. He turns to leave.

Mira (CONT.)

You know what we saw out there… the flashes.

Hooper returns to where she is, and the Sixers gather around her to listen.

MIRA

It means we gotta move. It's not safe here.

Hooper

But we gotta find the rest of that ship I thought. It came through a time fracture…

Mira

We can wait and ask Lucas, but my guess is that each time there's one of those flashes, it's a portal opening, with no terminus to anchor it. Over the centuries, lots of things could have been drug through from the other side of the portals.

Lieutenant

We been watching those all day, those shiny flashes…

Mira

One killed his guard.

The crowd turn to look at Hooper, who reluctantly, nods in agreement.

Hooper

It's true. One moment he was there and the next, he was gone. Phut!

carter

So, we gotta get outa here!

Mira

Back into the jungle.

carter

How far? We gotta be able to find that boat.

Mira

We never saw those flashes till we got onto the Badlands. My guess is that we don't have to go too deep into the bush. We can wait there till Lucas is better and we can then decide our next move.

hooper

Agreed. As soon as we can up sticks.

Hooper leads his band of soldiers toward their fire, and they start disassembling their half-erected camp.

Mira

(To Carter) How was it here with them?

carter

They treat us like their servants, bossing us around. Act as though we know nothing. When it fact it us who know this place, not them.

The Sixers nod and grunt in agreement.

Mira

Best we keep to ourselves. Keep our own counsel. Maybe Lucas will be able to figure out how to get us to 2149, but maybe he can't. Who knows where all these time fractures are opening from. Maybe that ship wasn't even from Earth.

carter

Does Hooper know that?

Mira

I doubt it. He's so sure of himself he never stops to think about what he may not know. If we are going to survive, and make it back home, we're gonna have to be smart.

Mira looks around at faces of the Sixers, lit up by the reflected firelight. They all nod in agreement. They briefly grab one another's forearms as if a ritual bonding.

Mira

Okay then, we watch and see how this plays out. Anything it takes to get us back to 2149.

Her people disperse and start to repack their Rovers. Mira heads off to check on Lucas, who is raving with fever in the rear of his Rover. The medic is standing next to him with a cup with the residue of crushed medicine and water.

Lucas

(Delirious) Too many portals… back and forward…

FADE OUT

END ACT FOUR

103

103


End file.
